Escribamos una historia
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Fudou ¿Enserio piensas que escribir una historia es fácil? ¿Porque no escribes una? . Yaoi.


**Nombre:** Escribamos una historia

**Pareja:** Fudou x Kidou

**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven

**Historia/edición:** xlarazondeser

**Descarga directa:** "Solo el comienzo" 3/20

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todo el crédito para Level 5 **

**Escribamos una historia**

_(Fudou Akio x Kidou Yuuto)_

_"El primer beso, aquel que todos recuerdan con corazones en los ojos y después de tan fiel relato suspiran pidiendo a dios volver a sentir nuevamente aquella sensación, el movimiento torpe de tus labios junto con los suyos, sentir que se detiene el tiempo y que tan solo existe ese instante, esa sensación tibia y húmeda que hace que por tu cuerpo te recorra un escalofrió, una mirada tierna y aquel golpecito en el corazón que no te deja en paz, aquel que te dice que todo fue perfecto."_

― ¿Quién rayos escribió esta estupidez? ―se quejaba el chico de corte mohicano con un libro en la mano, acompañar a Kidou a la biblioteca no había sido una buena idea

― ¿Qué tienes en contra de las historias de amor? ―preguntó el estratega titular

― no tengo nada en contra pero es que esto es muy estúpido ¿Qué la persona que lo escribió no tenía nada que hacer? ―dijo mientras cerraba el libro color azul y lo dejaba en la pequeña mesa delante de ellos

―No es que no haya tenido nada que hacer lo que pasa es que se le ocurrió y simplemente lo hizo, intentó ser creativa y ya―respondió sin mucha importancia mientras seguía leyendo

―pero ¿Qué tiene de creativo esto?, las historias que hablan de amor son tan predecibles, se conocen, se odian, se enamoran pero nadie quiere decir nada hasta que se confiesan, se van a la cama, se dicen te amo y al final se casan

― ¿Enserio pues qué clase de libros lees? ―preguntó algo sorprendido

―digo―se rascó la cabeza―no es que me gusten ni nada de eso pero ¿Que todas las historias de amor son así? deberían de pensar más antes de escribir

―pues tú ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué escribir es fácil o qué? ―se quejó el de goggles

―Por supuesto que sí, escribir de amor no puede ser muy complicado―alardeó el de ojos verdes

―pues si piensas que es fácil porque no escribes una y dejas de estar criticando el trabajo de los demás

― ¿Sabes qué? te tomare la palabra, hare mi propia historia, será genial y será reconocida en todo el mundo ya veras, ganare muchos premios y nadare en dinero, es mas ya tengo el nombre "Una historia de amor"

― ¿Una historia de amor? Vaya que creativo ―dijo burlón el de goggles

―enserio, será un amor diferente, un amor lindo pero apasionado lleno de sentimientos

―suena prometedor y ¿De qué tratará? ―dijo bajando el libro para ponerle atención al número 8

―aun no lo sé―suspiró

―lo sabia

― ¡Oye! ―se quejó― espera, la creatividad llego a mí, está en mi cabeza, trata de comunicarse conmigo en clave Morse, casi tengo su mensaje, ya puedo verlo

―Fudou deja de exagerar ―alzó un poco la voz el numero 14

―está bien, amargado

―no soy un amargado―replicó el de rastas

―claro que sí―insistió

―que no pero anda ya, dime ¿De qué se tratara?

― ¿De qué tratara qué? ―preguntó confundido

― ¡Fudou!

―a sí, ya recordé pues de dos jóvenes, uno rico y uno pobre que por cuestión del destino se enamoran

― ¿No crees que eso ya está muy visto?

―puede que tengas razón―se quedó pensando un poco―que tal si son amigos pero uno de ellos quiere al otro en secreto entonces intenta decirle pero todo le sale mal

―no, esa historia ya la leí muchas veces

― ¿El chico malo que se enamora del bueno?

―eso está más usado que tus tenis que nunca te quitas

― ¡oye! me veo sexi con ellos además se me acaban las ideas y tú no ayudas

―pero ¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte? ―se cruzó de brazos―tú eres el que quiere ser escritor

―no, yo jamás dije que quería ser escritor dije que iba a escribir una historia

― ¿Y eso no es ser escritor? ―preguntó el de goggles

―por supuesto que no, tú mismo has dicho varias veces que los escritores son personas creativas

―entonces ¿Estas aceptando que no eres creativo?

―no, te estoy diciendo que escribir una historia no te hace escritor―aclaró el de ojos verdes―pero bueno ¿Qué te parece si son una pareja y uno de ellos empieza a tener dudas sobre su relación y piensa que lo están engañando?

― ¿No tienes una mejor idea?

― ¿Eso es un no?

― ¿No te quedó claro?

―está bien, bueno y que tal si dos chicos chocan bajo la lluvia y pum se da el flechazo entonces tratan de volver a encontrarse pero no tienen suerte hasta otro día igual lluvioso y…

―no te has dado cuenta de que tienes ideas algo tontas―interrumpió el de goggles

― ¿Tontas? Pero ¿Que tiene de malo? ―preguntó el de ojos verde pero no obtuvo respuesta―bueno y si una pareja rompe, salen con otros pero se dan cuenta de que se aman y regresan

―definitivamente jamás nadaras en dinero―se burló el otro estratega

―oye deja de insultarme , soy una persona creativa lo que pasa es que ahorita no me da la inspiración

― ¿Enserio? no me digas―habló sarcástico

―y tú ¿No quieres ayudarme?

―ya te dije que no, tú eres el que quería escribir―decía el de rastas mientras negaba con la cabeza

―no quiero que me ayudes a escribir

― ¿Entonces? ―preguntó curioso

―quiero que me ayudes con eso de la inspiración―respondió con una sonrisa que puso nervioso a su compañero

―para nada―intentó esconder el sonrojo en su rostro

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó intentando mirarle a los ojos

―porque eres un pervertido ¿Crees que no te conozco?

― nada mas tantito―le guiño el ojo―no te cuesta mucho, no puedes negar que te gusta

El de goggles tan solo se sonrojó

― ¿Ves? yo siempre tengo razón, vamos a tu casa y allá me inspiras ¿Que dices?

―Digo que estás loco

―bien, tomare eso como un sí―sonrió levantándose de su silla

―no te atrevas a acercarte Fudou o gritare, te lo juro

― ¿Tú crees que eso me lo va a impedir? ―lo tomó de la mano―si me acompañas por las buenas seré bueno y si es por las malas pues…no te lo recomiendo

Escribir una historia es complicado pero cuando se tiene la inspiración correcta puede ser bastante sencillo aunque si esa inspiración es Kidou, solos en su casa puede que escribir una historia pase a ser segundo plano ¿No Fudou?


End file.
